Nyaa Hashimoto
|image = File:Nyaa_chan.png |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Idol Singer |Row 3 title = 2015 VA |Row 3 info = Nanami Yamashita |Row 4 title = English VA |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Episode 2B: The Melancholy of Osomatsu |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Nyaa's former fiancee}} (橋本 ニャー), or Nyaa-chan is a character from Osomatsu-san. Overview Nyaa has more of a background presence for most of the show, as she is meant to be symbolic of Choromatsu's idol obsession and to reflect the prevalence of idol culture in modern Japan. She is depicted in a more modern moe anime style, like other newly-created female characters in the show, and her pink hair and cat motifs further make her stand out. However, she also serves as a rival figure to Totoko in some instances, and a past connection between the two is furthered in the events of Osomatsu-san: The Movie. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Nyaa-chan has long pink hair with two green strands, and wears greenish-blue contacts. As part of her idol get-up, she is often seen with gray cat ears and a tail no matter what outfit she has on, with her cat paw gloves being an optional accessory that may or may not appear. However, her most common idol outfit is a brown jacket with a yellow-green ribbon, paired with a short blue skirt and green boots. When shown as a 9th grader in the film, however, Nyaa's true face is revealed. Prior to ever becoming an idol, the younger Nyaa was shown to be a rather simple young girl with dark eyes and short, dark hair with a pink cat hairclip as an accessory. Personality Nyaa is an idol who centrally performs around the cat theme; when she sings, her fans call out different cat species to complete it, and she usually ends her sentences with "nyan". While Nyaa is stereotypically seen as an innocent and sweet girl, she is revealed to be two-faced in episode 24, when she showed off her engaged boyfriend to Totoko and farted on her as a farewell. However, even with how catty Nyaa behaves, she has an easy advantage with her career and is shown to be more appreciative of her fans. Relationships Nyaa is shown to have Dekapan as her manager in her first appearance, as an example of one of his many bit roles played. It is also hinted early on that she and Totoko know each other, as she is shown running out of the other idol's dressing room in horror at the stench of the rotten fish. In episode 22‘s Mahjong skit, on the front page of the newspaper Karamatsu was holding, Nyaa was reported to be involved in a romantic scandal. Towards the end of the series she tells Totoko of her retirement plans and marriage, opting to graduate from being an idol. But like the other events that occur in episode 24, this too may have been undone for the sake of the grand finale. Instead, Nyaa is seen back with the rest of the cast, acting as a cheerleader with Totoko and later appearing (in a curtain call manner) with other side characters mourning Coachmatsu, before briefly being witnessed as part of the Matsunos' final baseball team and dying violently. In season 2, she is still treated mainly as a rival to Totoko, but does show up at the funeral in "Osomatsu-san in Hell" to pay her respects to the sextuplets. Her IT boyfriend is only once seen in a crowd shot in "Osomatsu-san in the Summer" and is otherwise ignored. History In her youth, as shown by the revelations of the movie, Nyaa was an ordinary young girl who admired an older student named Totoko and saw her as a role model. She went to eventually deliver an appreciation letter to her idol at school, unaware that Totoko hated having all the expectations of being perfect. After some undisclosed period of time, however, the tables turned and Nyaa became a successful idol while Totoko only started her attempt at a "fish idol" career to try to earn more appreciation and found it to be a failure. It was Nyaa's whole marriage announcement, amongst seeing other classmates having grown up, that also lead Totoko to the impulsive idea of trying to marry the oil magnate only for it to fail. However, aside from the "Osomatsu-san in the Summer" instance, it appears Nyaa is still considered a single idol and having not married. Her rivalry with Totoko continues on, with her being the more successful in her endeavors. Trivia * In addition to Nyaa, episode 24 confirms the presence of another idol who is either still current or had been a former singer: Wan Sagamihara, who has blue hair and a dog theme. Sagamihara and Hashimoto are prevalent as two stations on the JR East-Yokohama line in the Kanagawa prefecture, both existing in the town of Sagamihara. These neighboring stations seem to have provided the inspiration for their naming scheme. * Nanami Yamashita's casting as Nyaa seems to reflect that of her best-known role, the idol (named after herself) Nanami Hisami in the Tatsunoko anime ''Wake Up, Girls!. ''The anime's production committee also happens to include TV Tokyo and Avex Pictures, who are part of the committee for Osomatsu-san. Category:Female Characters